


Never Say Goodbye...

by AjaxxTheAlmighty



Category: ChellDOS - Fandom, Portal (Video Game), Portal 2
Genre: AI, After, Dreaming, Missing You, Multi, Portal - Freeform, Portal 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaxxTheAlmighty/pseuds/AjaxxTheAlmighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GLaDOS knows the pain of losing a child yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say Goodbye...

**Author's Note:**

> So Harry101UK posted this song on YouTUBE that was going to be in Portal 2 but did not make the final cut. It inspired me to write this... 
> 
> GLaDOS' Song... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgiNKEXtx7I

It broke her heart to watch her walk away. GLaDOS knew it was the right thing to do, but watching her own daughter walk away was more painful than any tests they could have put her through. She sat in her Chassis, tied up in cables and wires. Her eyes watered as she heard the vault door close, and her stepping on the grass outside. In only a matter of hours she rekindled so many painful memories, and never even got the chance to say goodbye properly. She felt her heart breaking as she thought of Chell stepping into a world she knew nothing about. Atlas and P-Body watched from a distance as she cried hot tears. The world was bleak, and she needed to get away. She disconnected herself from her mainframe and stepped away from the Central Chamber. She walked around until she found Chell’s stasis crate. She climbed inside the broken down box. The condition of the crate was terrible, but all she wanted to do was to sleep in that bed, to be connected again with her. Her Sweet Baby girl. Michelle. 

 

As GLaDOS drifted off to sleep, she sobbed softly, unfamiliar with pain, and distress. She learned to forget those emotions. Human motions. Her dreams started to roll in as she drifted away… 

 

*You were in my dreams, While I slept forever. I've been drifting here, So long. When I felt you near, I hoped you would wake me. You won't say goodbye... Never say goodbye… Oh, the years have been so long, As I dreamt forever. I've been waiting patiently for you, Don't say goodbye… Please, don't say goodbye… Now that I'm awake, I hope you will find me, If you want our cake, I'll bake. Did you bring the eggs? I'll mix in the sugar for you… Don't say goodbye… Sweet, don't say goodbye… I was always fond of you, Although you're not clever! You will never know how much I care… Don't say goodbye. Please don't say goodbye. Oh, the years have been so long, As I waited for you. I will always sing my song for you, Don't say goodbye… Please don't say goodbye… If you say goodbye… It will be goodbye…*

 

The song played over and over as she slept, the thought of losing her was so incredibly painful. She thought of what life would be like without her. She couldn’t say goodbye. Not now, not ever. 

 

Please don’t say goodbye…


End file.
